


阴差阳错（girls on top）

by iwoer



Category: TVXQ
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Summary: ABO设定，有boaAx允O，沈Ax允O，前者是意外（作者恶趣味），后者双箭头但未告白。





	阴差阳错（girls on top）

凛冽而浓到呛人的薰衣草味冲得他浑身发软，那个平日里里温和的，一直视若密友的女性已不复存在，有的只剩下现在这个骑在他身上的，发情中的alpha。

昏暗的房间看不清高高在上的稍显娇小身影的脸，下半身却已经陷入对方的钳制，臀间深处的小口被对方带着保养得宜的尖锐指甲的手撑开，三根手指在里面毫无章法的搅弄发出的水声伴随着偶尔令人牙酸的，指甲的刮擦声回荡在室内。yunho紧紧咬着唇，后面的小洞早已被先前粗暴戳入的指甲划伤，甲面粗粝的碎钻摩擦时更是撕扯到新鲜的伤口，身体最柔软地方的伤口被摩擦拉扯的疼痛令他眼前发黑双腿发抖，甚至作为omega被气味引导产生的发情热潮都难以令他麻痹些许。他试着向后退缩，大腿内侧却传来撕裂般的疼痛，对方的手狠掐住了他的腿，指尖都陷进软肉里去，让他后退的行为同样遭受到撕扯神经般的疼痛。他的眼眶不受控制的酸软，流出温热的生理泪水，他的内心惶然又灼烧着羞愧和悔恨，甚至不敢想象一直藏在心里的弟弟发现了这一切该会如何鄙薄自己。

晃神间对方的yinjing已经直挺挺插进来，普通alpha的尺寸对于初次性爱的男性omega来讲还是有些难以容纳，更何况后穴里还带着不少新鲜的伤口，娇小的alpha骑在他身上不容置疑地摆动着腰胯，摩擦间下身的伤口火辣辣的疼痛一阵阵刺在他的太阳穴上，尖锐的痛感甚至令他想要呕吐，他的手被对方狠狠攥住，尖锐的指甲陷入手背划伤了皮肉，但手上的疼痛远不及身下的折磨更令他痛苦。从小被教育身为男性的尊严不允许他痛呼出声，只能如缺氧般喘息着，通过肺部窒息般的麻痹感来麻痹下身的疼痛。

不知过了多久，感觉到下身被注入一股温热的液体，手上和腿部的钳制终于松开，他的意识却开始模糊飘远……朦胧中似乎有人唤他“允浩…”冰凉的手擦去他额上的冷汗，他并不记得自己是如何回应的，只想立刻陷入那片黑甜的梦境。

再次醒来的时候，是在自己的休息室中，明亮的灯光刺得他眼晕，只觉得被眼泪浸得发涩的眼眶刺痛，有人用冰凉的毛巾帮他擦拭，他下意识捉住那只握着毛巾的手，将整张脸埋入那块冰冷的毛巾中，眼泪无声地涌出，他哭得甚至喘不过气来，被冰冷的水汽呛了一鼻子才反应过来对方的身份……空气中弥漫着厚重而湿润的橡木气息，包裹着一点涩人的酒酸味，那是changmin的信息素，十几年的浸润令他在即使没看清脸的情况也能认得出那个人——也是他现在最不想见到的人。

他一时被吓到了，低着头僵在那里不知所措，大脑一片空白。只能硬着头皮试探着问到：“你都知道了？”  
“我遇到了boa姐。”对方不置可否的态度令他内心灌铅似的沉下去。脖颈却被捏着抬起来直视对方，他只听到对方以不容置疑的口气告诉他“允浩哥，你不能这样出去，后辈们闻到味道都会发觉你被谁操过，你也不想被发现那件事对吧。所以我现在要再操你一次，然后标记你。”changmin的口吻轻缓却又透着一股冷硬的感觉，凭着多年的经验他已经明显感觉到对方强抑的怒气，然而在听到“操你”的时候还是不由自主的开始发抖，昏迷前那次性事的痛苦再次击穿了他的大脑，他下意识地后退，恳求似的看着对方，却被捏住脖颈上腺体部位的手再次拉进对方的怀抱“哥也不想被后辈们发现的对吧。”轻飘飘的警告的口吻令他停止了挣扎，只能小声嗫嚅着很痛之类的短音节紧紧抓住面前alpha弟弟的衣襟轻轻发抖。

对方的手滑到他的脊背轻轻安抚，口气稍微缓和了些在他耳边轻道“我看过哥下面的伤，只是射进去标记而已，我会尽量轻一点，哥忍一忍。”他知道这件事已无可逃避，只得深埋在对方怀里轻轻点了点头。

他的身体被尽量轻柔地放在沙发上，changmin掀起他的上衣埋头舔弄他的乳蕊，敏感带被拨弄的感觉令他今晚头一次在性爱中感受到纯粹的快感，他忍不住夹起腿来扭动来缓解那股美妙的酥麻，下腹深处隐隐的疼痛却又提醒着他接下来可能承受的痛苦。changmin稍直起身，将腿卡入他的腿间，半勃起的性器隔着裤子顶住了他的小腹，即使是隔着布料也能感受到成年男性alpha不小的尺寸，他不敢往下想，不由自主打了个冷颤。

平心而论这一次的性爱要温柔的多，对象不再是一个处于发情期理智全无的alpha，对待自己也更温柔体贴，甚至于对方也是自己一直以来喜欢的，yunho在心里不断乱七八糟安慰自己，尽量放松身体接受对方的爱抚。空气中葡萄酒的涩味愈发明显，一个靡乱的舌吻过后对方的唇下移到他脖颈的腺体处轻啄，下体被试探着撑开，柔软的指腹在触碰到红肿穴口时仍是有些抽痛，但伴随着上身乳肉被揉捏的快感并不算明显，随着扩张能感觉到里面混杂着血的精液向外流出，空气中弥漫着一股夹杂着omega花香气的腥甜味儿，在yunho更是有些难以忍受之前一次性事遗留的气味，不禁深深把脸埋进changmin的怀里呼吸那股橡木的气息。

扩张的时间浑浑噩噩地过去，进入的时候他把脸埋在changmin的肩上小声请求他轻点，然而即使alpha足够轻缓的动作有些巨大的尺寸还是令带着伤口的后穴有些撕裂，yunho痛得一口咬在alpha的手臂上，口中甚至尝到些许血腥味儿，同时脖颈上的腺体也被咬破注入了alpha的信息素。在他鼻腔萦绕一晚的属于自己，却无法由自我主宰爆发的玉兰花那股甜到发腻的香气终于被一股熟悉的橡木的酸涩中和，他趴在对方的肩头小声地哭着反复叫着对方的名字，下身仍在承受着抽插的疼痛，可也许是标记带来的一些安抚作用，似乎并不如开始那般难以忍受。

changmin成结射精的时候他迷迷糊糊感觉到自己的生殖腔被打开了，只记得失去意识前那股快感像是温水一般包围上来。

yunho半睡半醒间感受到一种酸楚又朦胧的欢喜，至少他现在成为了changmin的omega。


End file.
